Every Dog Has Its Day
by LM Simpson
Summary: Wallace invents a machine in order to make Gromit relax while he's on bedrest after taking a fall. Unfortunately for the pair, it backfires, just like most of their inventions... Completed
1. An Eventful Morning

**Every Dog Has Its Day**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I am not even British or even male for one thing; does that give you a clue?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Yay! I finally typed up one of my Wallace and Gromit fanfic ideas!

Please be aware that I will accept flames as long as they are constructive, i.e. tells me what is wrong with it so I can improve it. I will, however, delete one-word, spam or hate "reviews" I get. Either way, anyone who reviews will receive toast for doing so.

Happy reading!

**Chapter One: An Eventful Morning **

1111

It would've been a typical day on 62 West Wallaby Street if it weren't for what happened that morning.

Gromit knew he should've stayed in bed since his hip was killing him, but he had a job to do. Because of this, he started climbing down the stairs as slowly as possible in an attempt to loosen the mind-numbing pain.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not at the dog's side that day. Gromit had only started to go down the flight of stairs when he stumbled and misplaced a step; Gromit started to fall down, bumping up and down the steps in the process, eventually landing on the hard floor at the bottom.

1111

Meanwhile, Gromit's master, Wallace, was in bed repeatedly pushing a button; the word 'breakfast' was on a label right next to that very button.

"GROMIT, LAD!" Wallace yelled. "I've been ready for breakfast for the last ten minutes!"

No response, not even his bed tilting like it usually did.

_Oh dear, something must be wrong, _Wallace suddenly thought. For the first time in ages, he immediately jumped out of his bed on his own.

"GROMIT!" he yelled as he walked towards the staircase, "Did something malfunction again- OH NO, GROMIT!"

He ran down the stairs towards his fallen dog; in his opinion, all was forgiven. As soon as he did his best checking Gromit for signs of life, he ran around with many thoughts in his head; the one which occurred the most, however, was: _I NEED TO GET GROMIT INTO THE ANIMAL HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY! _

End of Chapter One

A/N: Like it so far? My sister did… Well, have a good day and do try to review if you can; it's highly recommended!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	2. The Doctor's Office

**Every Dog Has Its Day**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is just a fan fiction!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Well, my only reviewer (out of five viewers) was my sister… oh, well. (Throws toast to little sis)

Here's chapter two!

**Chapter Two: The Doctor's Office **

2222

Gromit was still unconscious when Wallace talked to his vet, Dr. Trott. The conversation went like this:

"So, what happens to be wrong with me dog, Doctor?" Wallace asked in a concerned voice.

As he showed the x-rays, the vet replied, "Well, Mister Wallace, it appears that Gromit has a dislocated hip and two broken legs. In addition, he has heartworms according to another test we conducted on him. I highly recommend that instead of giving him one of those dreadful wheelchairs we give legless dogs, you should confine your dog to bed-rest and give him some heartworm medicine once a day in order to treat that. He should take some time to heal, though, so try to make him comfortable…"

"Thank you for the prescription, Doctor, you are too kind!" Wallace stated when he was just about to leave the room with Gromit towards the pharmacy when Dr. Trott grabbed his shoulder.

"Before you go, Mister Wallace," he said, "I believe I should give you the bill." Wallace snatched it, looking at it for just a second when he replied, "Oh, dear, I believe I can't afford that right now…"

2222

When Wallace got home, he carefully placed Gromit into his bed and walked down the very staircase that Gromit tumbled down. As he was eating his cheese and crackers alone that night, an idea came to his imaginative brain.

_Try to make him comfortable? No seeing that I can't do that… _Wallace thought as he snatched a sketch pad and scribbled down a rough sketch of a new machine. Afterward, he spent the rest of the night constructing it…

End of Chapter Two

A/N: Liked it? Please comment; I rarely update if I get a lack of reviews…

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. A Surprise for Gromit

**Every Dog Has Its Day**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Uh, nope, I'm not Nick Park!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): All I can say is this: HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER!

**Chapter Three: A Surprise for Gromit**

3333

"Gromit… Gromit… Wake up, lad…"

Barely listening to this, Gromit immediately woke up and tried to get out of bed. However, the mouthless dog sat back into the same position he was previously in in order to reduce the pain, throbbing and ominous, located around the lower half of his body.

"WOAH, you don't want to do that, Gromit! You don't want to be so strained that you won't find out about the new machine I invented just for you. Close your eyes!" Wallace stated as Gromit obeyed even though he knew it was probably going to be something big and Rube Goldberg-ish like most of the eccentric inventor's, well, inventions.

"Alright, open your eyes!"

Gromit did and started shaking in terror: right in front of him was indeed another huge invention of Wallace's, only this time it looked like it was loaded with makeup and was painted pink. _Pink! _Where were his master's marbles that time and day!

He was just about to faint when Wallace told him, "I call it the Relaxationatron 3000! It's supposed to provide you with complete relaxation and comfort techniques while you are in bed trying to heal up and get rid of that nasty case of heartworm. 'Had to get into me feminine side a bit to come with it. Pretty cheeky, eh Gromit?"

Wallace then told him "Let's test it out, shall we? But first things first, you have to take your heartworm medicine…" This ensued into a brief struggle where Gromit constantly refused to take it; it ended with Wallace (jokingly, of course) threatening to destroy Gromit's knitting projects, which caused the bedridden dog to give up and take the awful tasting medicine.

"Now that we got that covered, let's give it a test run, eh?" Wallace said as he pushed the Relaxationatron 3000's power button. Relaxing music played as two robotic hands came out of the pink machine, moved towards Gromit's face, and gave him a facial massage. As a result, the dog started to feel very relaxed and lied his head down in preparation for a further body massage.

Being reassured that his dog was in good hands, a satisfied Wallace left the room, saying to Gromit: "See you after dinner, Gromit!"

Gromit, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention as he was receiving a neck rub and a mysterious lotion labeled "Youth Cream" was being applied. (It was apparently Wallace's homemade kind since the "label" was handwritten in black felt-tip marker.)

3333

Several hours later, it was past nightfall. While Wallace was doing his best to have a good night's sleep, however, Gromit winced in pain as he felt weird, like as if his body was shrinking…

End of Chapter Three

A/N: I just had to type the pink thing… Am I the only one to notice (for more obvious reasons than others) that the color pink is rarely seen in Wallace and Gromit? Oh, well. I hope you're kind enough to review if you liked it enough…

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	4. Side Effects May Include

**Every Dog Has Its Day**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Fangirl equals me; Creator of Wallace and Gromit equals Nick Park, WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I would like to say thank you to my reviewers for reviewing. (Throws toast and bagel to reviewers.) Here's another installment of **Every Dog Has Its Day!**

**Chapter Four: Side Effects May Include...**

4444

"Good morning, Gromit lad! How does a little breakfast so- AAAAAAAAH!" Wallace yelled as he dropped the tray that happened to have carried Gromit's breakfast. He had a reason for doing this, after all: he was not in his bed! Without delay, Wallace started rummaging the dog bone wallpapered room for any sign of his beloved pooch. He was just about to give up when he noticed something was moving under the sheets. Even though it was small-sized, he had a hunch of who it could be, so he pulled the covers back and discovered what looked like a five-month-old puppy.

"By heck... it's a little puppy that looks like... well, Gromit..." Wallace couldn't believe what was going on; this was strange by even 62 West Wallaby Street standards.

Wallace took a few steps backwards and slipped on what turned out to be an odd type of milky white gel. Swiping a finger across the the substance, he realized it could've been the youth cream he mixed specifically for the Relaxationatron 3000.

"Now how did this happen?" He muttered as he examined it and the baby Gromit. Suddenly, he had a flashback...

_Wallace was in the basement reading some ladies magazines courtesy of some last minute shopping by the recently updated Shopper 14. As he was reading them, he kept noticing ads for beauty products which guaranteed users that wrinkles and other skin imparities would be gone for longer periods of time than the leading brand. Taking notes about the ingredients the cosmetic ads raved about, he then set those aside to construct the main machine part of the Relaxationatron 3000..._

_After checking the still unconcious Gromit early the next morning, Wallace had the new and improved_ (_but still somewhat flawed) Shopper 14 go shopping throughout town for ingredients for the final part of his invention: the youth cream. It was while mixing those ingredients that Wallace accidently added an unlabeled chemical into this mixture..._

"Well that explains a lot... except for why I left that bottle unlabeled..." Wallace said when he finished his brief flashback.

The humble inventor suddenly felt something scurry over his feet. Looking down, he realized it was just Gromit kicking around his breakfast with his paws; he was positively dirty. As he was leaving the room, Wallace grabbed him and walked towards the basement so his now puppy pal could get spanking clean.

"Now let's give you a quick shampoo..." He chuckled as he placed the dirty puppy into his Knit-o-Matic in order to clean Gromit. Gromit, however, was naturally frightened of the gigantic machine and tried to crawl his way out of Wallace's clutches and run away from the invention; he only managed to do this when Wallace set him on the ground to try to warm up the Knit-o-Matic's controls. As a matter of fact, the inventor didn't even notice Gromit had left the basement until he stooped down to grab him and place him in the Knit-o-Matic.

"Now where did Gromit go?" He asked to himself as he followed the dirty puppy's trail. As it turned out, the tracks followed through the hall towards the doggy door. _Uh-oh... _Wallace thought as he opened the door and saw Gromit hopping into a huge puddle of brown mud, a sight which nearly gave the inventor heart failure. Wallace's face expressed terror as Gromit the puppy stepped back inside the home with a thick layer of mud soiling his coat. This action was the last straw for the normally humble Wallace- he grabbed his now puppy pal and went upstairs to the bathroom in order to get Gromit clean once and for all; he wasn't going to somewhat tolerate this anymore.

4444

It was two hours after Wallace finally managed to wash the grime off Gromit and the inventor was still cleaning up the mess Gromit created earlier that day. Unfortunately for him, whenever he would finish cleaning up one mess, Gromit would have made a new mess in the meantime. Inbetween all of this, Wallace kept thinking the same thing: _What did I do when Gromit was actually a puppy all those years ago? _

Apparently, life on 62 West Wallaby Street must've been very similar to what was occuring that day as Gromit the puppy's antics interrupted the majority of Wallace's daily agenda: inventing, eating his cheese and crackers, even taking a shower of all things, to put it simply. During that timeframe, Wallace eventually became so wiped out that he walked up to his bed a hour or two earlier than he usually did as soon as he placed Gromit into his own bed.

Wallace had been asleep for what felt like a couple of minutes when he felt something pulling at his covers; he immediately woke up and looked at the area where he felt the covers tucking and discovered that it was-

"Gromit! How did you get in here?" After saying these words, he lifted the covers, got out of bed and picked up the little puppy. The inventor then got up and walked towards Gromit's room, placing him onto his bed and then walking back to his own bedroom so he could sleep into his own bed, nice and warm. However, this would not be the case as Gromit came back into his room a couple minutes later, once again pulling the covers. Wallace sighed as he did the exact same procedure; the only difference was that he instructed, "Gromit, stay here and I'll check on you later. Now, good night!" as he left to once again try to catch forty winks.

However, Gromit did not obey his master's command as he got out of his bed about ten minutes later and walked towards Wallace's bedroom, tugging his covers for the third time. Luckily for him, Wallace was not the constantly angry type, but the inventor was still pretty irritated by the time he turned on the lamp on his night-table.

"Gromit!" Wallace yelled, "Go back to sleep in your own bed like a good dog!"

The puppy's eyes, however, told a story: he was tired all right, but he was still a puppy, and wanted to sleep with a loved one, and that very loved one he picked was Wallace.

Wallace immediately apologized as soon as he realized that this used to happen all the time when Gromit was a puppy; he said to him: "Oh, Gromit, I forgot all about that!" He then leaned over on one side and picked up Gromit. As he tucked Gromit into a spot that was close to him, he yawned and stated, "I guess you can stay here with me for just tonight... I will try to get you back to normal tomorrow... Good night, Gromit."

Both fell asleep immediately after that, but later that night, Gromit started tossing and turning in pain, feeling as if he was growing...

End of Chapter Four

A/N: (Sniffs) This is the second to last chapter... Anyway, did you catch my "Cracking Contraptions" reference? (It was the 14th incarnation of Wallace's robotic shopper, AKA Shopper 13 in "Cracking Contraptions".) There was also a couple of references to "A Close Shave" too, in case you're wondering...

Oh, and a couple more things: First of all, you know how aloe vera can help with sunburn? It's the same thing here, only this time Gromit has not only been healed, but has also literally lost years off his appearance due to the youth cream in this fanfic. Second, does anyone remember that in the early shorts, especially "The Wrong Trousers", Gromit would occaisionally growl and even eat even though he didn't have a mouth? It's pretty similar to how the Powerpuff Girls would grab stuff even though they did not have any fingers am I right?

Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please comment if you want to, and have a fantastic day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- Can't you believe it's justthree days until "Curse of the Were-rabbit" goes on DVD? (Screams with delight))


	5. Back to as Normal as Possible

**Every Dog Has Its Day**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: (see below)

Wallace: Give me back me cheese, you tyke! I'll give you what for!

Oh, come on, I'm only holding a huge sack crammed with all your cheese because I'm doing one of those disclaimers where the author makes a favorite character say the disclaimer. That pretty much means that _I _want _YOU _to say it for me since I'm getting tired of typing the same disclaimer all over again.

Wallace: ...What?

Me, as I'm about to start dropping wheels of cheese into the garbage can: One wheel of Wensleydale...

Wallace: AAH! Alright, alright! Gromit and I are property of some man named Nick Park and Aardman Productions while this... fanwork is property of Kathryn Deanne-

Me: Uh-uh-uh! Say my nickname or the Wensleydale gets it!

Wallace, sighing: ...Kady, also known as Kady the Red Panda.

Me, as soon I've given back his cheese and run away as fast as a deer: THANK YOU FOR WASTING YOUR TIME FOR ME, WALLACE!

Wallace: ...

Gromit's thoughts: _What on Earth was THAT?_

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): This is the last chapter; I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. (Throws toast to reviewers)

Enjoy anyway!

**Chapter Five: Back to as Normal as Possible**

5555

The next morning, Wallace woke up and turned over to where his puppy pal slept that night in order to check on him and discovered that Gromit was not present. As he was freaking out, however, he bed suddenly started tilting to angle like it usually did whenever Gromit pulled the lever downstairs in the kitchen, so obviously, he freaked out even more. However, all of his fears were dissolved when he was dressed by robotic arms and noticed who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"GROMIT, LAD!" Wallace shouted with joy. "YOU'RE NO LONGER A PUPPY!"

He then got up and started hugging his pooch with tears of joy rolling down his face; Gromit hugged him back in response despite the fact that he had no idea of what his master was talking about. As they kept hugging, however, Wallace remembered something: "But, how... but how did you...?"

This question was answered as Wallace ran down to the basement to get the ladies magazines and leafed through the bookmarked pages. While doing this, Wallace turned to an unmarked page and found a review of one of the creams he based his on; it read that the cream only lasted as long as it took making toast. When he was done reading it, Wallace looked at Gromit and declared, "Well, that explains a lot, eh, Gromit?" (Gromit, meanwhile, only replied by rolling his eyes.)

5555

Later that day, Wallace satisfied his cravings by eating cheese and crackers, just like he usually did. As he was eating a huge slab of Wensleydale onto a cracker, he told Gromit:

"No more tempting with me feminine side again, oh no, just one day of that was enough for me! Oh, and Gromit, lad, will you get me a bit of gorgonzola, per chance?"

5555

At the same time, Mister Mulch was taking a stroll around the neighborhood with a sad look on his face. "Oh, dear," He said as he walked closer and closer to his residence, "Me love's birthday is tomorrow and I don't have any money for a present, just like the last three years. 'Looks like I'm going to have to look through the rubbish bins again!"

It was while dumpster diving through a particular man and canine pair's trash when he bumped into a huge, pink contraption: the Relaxationatron 3000.

"What is THAT?" He asked himself as he examined it. After noticing its controls and the beauty products it contained, he ran towards his house and drove up to 62 West Wallaby Street in order to tie the machine onto the roof.

As he was about to leave with the Relaxationatron 3000 in tow, he slipped on a white pot. Inbetween his cursing, he picked it up and read the handwritten label: "Youth Cream". He opened the container and noticed a milky white gel inside of it and swiped a bit with his finger and placed it on his face.

_Hmm... this stuff may actually work for once... _Mister Mulch thought as he drove off with the Relaxationatron strapped to the roof and the youth cream on the side right beside him...

THE END

A/N: That ending was developed at the very beginning of coming up with and typing this fanfic up. Did you find it at least okay? In case you're wondering, I do have a couple other Wallace and Gromit fanfic ideas; I hope that I get to post at least one more WandG fanfic this year, so get ready for me to come back to this section soon.

(PS- You know those times when you have no memory what had happened over a period of time, especially when you were very young? That's what exactly what happened to Gromit, in case you're wondering what exactly happened.)

Please do try to leave a review and try to have a good day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
